moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kendrear Bronzeshout
Physical Description A stout and muscular with bulging muscle and little to no fat. His head is very covered in hair because of his medium sized beard and hair slicked to the back of his head. His eyes are sky blue with the element of lightning gleaming once in a while in his eyes. He has broad shoulders in comparison to a orcs' or taurens'. His arms are thick and bulky hard like stone or iron. His torso is muscular and stout in a good way. His legs are very fat looking when in reality they are the most muscular part of his body, probably because of him running as a ghost wolf instead of riding a mount. Personality His mind is rather complex for a dwarven shaman. His mind has been well trained with the knowledge of his father, grandfather and going onto his great grandfather. He studies in titan cities rather often to find more knowledge about his ancestors and kin. When he is not researching the titans, he is speaking with the elements. He does this to uphold his bond with the loyal natures of Storm, Earth, Water, and Fire. Childhood Kendrear was born in Ironforge with both of his parents alive, his father, Dorbran though was out at The War of Three Hammers. He had a rather unique life. He quickly had an affinity to the elements because of his Wildhammer Blood in his veins. He quickly grew into a large and muscular child about the size of a average dwarf by age 35 (around 8-9 for a human). When he was about 53, he went off like all young dwarven adults to find a skill to live by. Kendrear found four of these skills. Being a scholar. He quickly learned much about things like the titans and old gods, using this knowledge to find artifacts. His second skill and the most obvious was Shamanism. Kendrear was a rather skilled shaman at that age, not being able to heal or kill but being able to summon totems and throw lightning from his fingers. His third was Gryphon riding. He was a skilled gryphon rider and able to fight decently while in the air. His gryphon was one he found being turned into a skeletal one by some rouge demons. He quickly froze these demons and brought the gryphon to a small cave. During the demon's ritual the Gryphon was affected with immortality. The gryphon quickly took a liking to him and allowed Kendrear to ride him as his life long mount. His fourth and final skill was Battle. (Of course he learned to fight! How would he be able to "Fight Decently while in the air"? Now anyway) Kendrear was a great fighter. His training in shamanism allowed the elements to help give him energy to keep fighting the enemies he trained on. With the elements he became a Battle-Shaman or to some a Battle-Mage. The Past Forty Years He had nothing to do with the first or second wars, but that is different with the third war. He went north to northrend willingly to go help the Mountain King Muradin Bronzebeard find Frostmourne and other artifacts. During this time, he was a gryphon rider. When Muradin didn't return from Frostmourne Cavern with Arthas, Kendrear was worried and flew away on his Gryphon. He then found a Goblin Shipyard and rode a ship to Ironforge. He did nothing until the time of Vanilla. He then helped the alliance fight against the burning legion and scourge during this time but did nothing major. During burning crusade he was a gryphon rider at shatter point besieging the burning legion there. During Wotlk, he was one of the heroes who fought The Lich King. (So that means he died to the fury of frostmourne, he is considered undead but i don't consider that.) During Cata and Mop, no one except him knows of his actions, he says he doesn't like to talk about it. (Hint, his whole family died, including his newborn son)During WoD, things are currently playing out, unlike other heroes, he set up the early foundations of the alliance base of Fort Wrynn. Category:Dwarf Category:Characters Category:Wildhammer Dwarf Category:Shaman